How I Dated My Sister
How I Dated My Sister is an episode of HTFF. Plot The episode starts with Giggles, Josh, Sniffles, Toothy, and Cuddles exploring an abandoned building. Toothy warns everyone to be careful. Just then, a chunk of the ceiling breaks and lands on the heads of Giggles and Josh. Toothy asks if they are okay and they get up and ask who they are. Sniffles groans and says that they have a case of amnesia. The two chipmunks look at each other and introduce themselves while blushing. Josh then asks Giggles if she wants to go on a date. Cuddles tries to get them to reality and says they're related, but gets cut off with Giggles saying "Yes." and leaving the building. The three guys facepalm. At a restaurant, Giggles and Josh are talking, flirting, and laughing while Sniffles, Toothy, Cuddles, Petunia, Hippy, and Trippy all spying on them through the window and saying how weird this is. In the kitchen, Waiter Lumpy sees a note telling him to take out the trash and dump the water. Lumpy then appears on the roof, dumping the pot full of hot water on Trippy. He screams, runs into the road, and gets hit by a car. Lumpy then drops the garbage onto Hippy, causing him to get dazed, wander in the road, and get hit by a car also. Petunia looks and sees the busted open garbage. Her OCD kicks in, so she said she was gonna leave for a few seconds, runs to the road... and gets hit by a car. Toothy, Cuddles, and Sniffles were not paying attention to the deaths, and indicate it by Cuddles saying that the wild cats must be in the restaurant again. When they get to Josh's house, Giggles says that she has had a great night and wants to end it with a kiss. They kiss each other on the lips, eyes closed, then open them and back away. Josh says that he remembers everything and Giggles says the same. They scream and start scrubbing their tongues and lips with sandpaper that was on the table, causing their lips and tongues to bleed. They then run out the house, finding the three boys watching him. They tell them to never speak of this and storm off. When they get to the road though, they, of course, get hit by a car. Sniffles breaks the fourth wall by questioning why everyone is getting hit by cars in this episode. Toothy and Cuddles shrug... before all three get hit by a car, driven by waiter Lumpy. Lumpy is shown to be sleeping while driving. The iris closes in on his car. Moral "Always wear a helmet!" Deaths * Everyone (except Lumpy) gets hit by cars throughout the episode. Injuries * Giggles and Josh get hit on the heads with wood and get amnesia. * Boiling water falls on Trippy. * Garbage falls on Hippy. * Giggles and Josh scrape sandpaper on their lips and tongues. Trivia * The running gag of this episode is everyone randomly getting hit by cars. * Sniffles breaks the fourth wall by asking why everyone is only getting hit by cars in this episode. Gallery (Gallery Needed) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 115 episodes